gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. Based on the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam, it is built and piloted by Tigerwolf. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the Altron Gundam, which has dragon heads on its arms, this machine adds tiger and wolf concepts. Behind its simple appearance, this Gunpla warrior conceals the agility, cunning, and ferocity of a wild beast.Official site (English) The Gunpla turns golden prior to executing its finish moves. Armaments ;*Jiyan Shield ;*Twin Jiyan Fang :;*Soryukoroen ;*Jiyan Breaker ;*Wolf-Ken & Tiger-Ken :The large shoulder armor pieces that resemble the heads of tiger and wolf can be removed and attached to the forearm, over the fist, for even stronger punches. HGBD 1/144 Gundam Jiyan Altron model kit instruction Even if the fist is destroyed, the Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken can still be used. Furthermore, flame and electric bolt attacks, known as 'Tenro' and 'Koko' respectively, can be shot out of either 'mouths'. These attacks can be used even when the Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken are shoulder mounted. The Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken are also used to perform the finish move, 'Raijin Thunder'. ;*GN Claw Container :The claw-like handheld melee form of the GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade's GN Beam Container. Used by Jiyan Altron to execute the 'Sokyoku Silk Road' attack. Special Attacks ;*'Ultimate Secret: Ryukorodo' :By saving up Diver Points and reaching Rank C, Divers can unlock unique finish moves that fit their Gunpla and their fighting style. However, these moves cannot be learned instantaneously. Tigerwolf's finish move, "Ultimate Secret: Ryukorodo", is the culmination of his life in GBN. When executing this attack, Jiyan Altron emanates energy from its whole body via its right fist, releasing two streams of energy resembling a tiger and wolf that later combine into a larger and stronger dragon-like energy beam that can destroy an enemy in one hit. The image of the tiger, wolf and dragon reminds one of Tigerwolf's nickname, "Tri-Fang". ;*'Raijin Thunder' :A variation of the Ryukorodo, this finish move is performed using the Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken. The Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken release the flame attack, 'Tenro', and electric bolt attack, 'Koko', and both attacks combine into a large energy dragon to damage the opponent. ;*'Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda' :The Jiyan Altron pounds both the Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken together, creating an energy sphere that is released as a stream of beam. This beam then forms a barrier around the opponent upon impact, immobilizing it. Then as implied by the move's name, , the Jiyan Altron follows up with an earth-shattering punch at the ground, sending an energy dragon rising from the earth and striking the opponent. ;*'Sokyoku Silk Road' :The Jiyan Altron performs the Ryukorodo, but with the GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade's GN Claw Container in its right hand, enhancing the attack. The tiger and wolf-like beam released take on a new color, so do their combined dragon-like energy beam. This attack's power is on par with AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver.'s 'EX Calibur' attack. History Picture Gallery XXXG-01S2 龍虎 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 04) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 04) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 04) 02.jpg|Face close up (Ep 04) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 04) 03.jpg|Turning Gold Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 04) 04.jpg|Ultimate Secret: Ryukorodo (1)(Ep 04) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 04) 05.jpg|Ultimate Secret: Ryukorodo (2) (Ep 04) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 04) 06.jpg|Ultimate Secret: Ryukorodo (3) (Ep 04) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 10).jpg|Using Soryukoroen in space (Ep 10) XXXG-01S2 龍虎 Gundam Jiyan Altron (OP 2).jpg|Wolf-Ken's 'Koko' lightning attack and Tiger-Ken's 'Tenro' flame attack in second opening XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 01.JPG|Previous defeat by the Gundam Love Phantom (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 02.jpg|Vs. GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 03.jpg|One of the Twin Jiyan Fang deployed (Ep 18) Raijin Thunder (Episode 18) 01.jpg|Equipping Wolf-Ken and Tiger-Ken (Ep 18) Raijin Thunder (Episode 18) 02.jpg|Wolf-Ken's 'Tenro' flame attack (Ep 18) Raijin Thunder (Episode 18) 03.jpg|Tiger-Ken's 'Koko' lightning attack (Ep 18) Raijin Thunder (Episode 18) 04.jpg|Raijin Thunder (1) (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 06.jpg|Raijin Thunder (2) (Ep 18) Raijin Thunder (Episode 18) 05.jpg|Raijin Thunder (3) (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 04.jpg|Tiger-Ken's 'Tenro' flame attack (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 08.jpg|Damaged with 00 Sky (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 09.jpg|Holding damaged 00 Sky (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 18) 10.jpg|Victory (Ep 18) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 01.jpg|With Gundam Love Phantom (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Destroying the Coalition's gunplas (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 03.jpg|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda (1) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 04.jpg|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda (2) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 05.jpg|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda (3) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 06.jpg|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda (4) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 07.jpg|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda (5) (Ep 23) Rikugeki Shoryuda (GBD Ep 23) 01.png|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda (6) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 10.jpg|Shokan Ultimate Secret: Rikugeki Shoryuda defeating GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 11.jpg|Sokyoku Silk Road (1) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 12.jpg|Sokyoku Silk Road (2) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 13.jpg|Sokyoku Silk Road (3) (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 10.jpg|Sokyoku Silk Road (4) (Ep 23) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 23) 14.jpg|Defeated by AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. (Ep 23) Gundam Love Phantom (Episode 24) 01.jpg|With Gundam Love Phantom and Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Ep 24) XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Destroying the Coalition's gunplas (Ep 24) Gunpla HGBD Gundam Jiyan Altron.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Jiyan Altron (2018): box art Gundam Jiyan Altron (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Front) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Rear) Gundam Jiyan Altron (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Jiyan Altron (Action Pose) Notes & Trivia *Although based on a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series, Jiyan Altron turning gold is likely a reference to Mobile Fighter G Gundam series' Hyper Mode. *While the model kit manual listed the Jiyan Altron's model number as "XXXG-01S2龍虎狼", in episode 11 (which was aired more than a month earlier), its model number is listed as "XXXG-01S2龍虎" at around 11:56. References External Links